Vivah The Wedding
by WondaGal
Summary: The movie Vivah and Twilight come together. Alice is a small town girl. Jasper is a high class buisness man. When the two meet, sparks fly and they find themselves engaged and on the journey to their marriage. What will happen? R&R.
1. Alice Brandon

Hey everyone! This is a crossover between my fav bollywood movie and one of my fav book series. The movie is about a young couple who meet and find themselves engaged and began their journey to marriage. This is the twilight twist on it.

Cast for the story:

Prem-Jasper

Poonam-Alice

Sunil-Edward

Bhavana-Bella

Rahul-Renesmee (I changed the son to daughter)

Prem and Sunil's Dad-Carlisle

Poonam's Uncle-Daniel

Poonam's Aunt-Victoria

Poonam's cousin-Cynthia

Anyway, the storyline isn't mine, the characters, aside from Daniel and Victoria aren't mine. All I own is the idea of writing it. Enjoy! Oh and since this is based on a bollywood movie, if you don't understand something, PM me, I've watched this movie so many times and I know what the words mean.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Alice Brandon

Alice Brandon was an orphan taken in by her Uncle Daniel and Aunt Victoria. Alice's best friend and sister-like companion was her cousin Cynthia. Alice was very beautiful with her ivory coloured skin and deep green eyes. Her hair was spiky and was cut like a bob and fell just above her shoulders. All Alice ever wanted from her Aunt and Uncle was love. She received lots of it from her Uncle, who treated her like a Princess. However, Alice received none from her Aunt. Victoria Brandon wanted her own daughter to be as beautiful as Alice was and tried everything to make Cynthia that way. However, nothing worked. Victoria Brandon remained jealous of her niece's beauty. Cynthia didn't understand why her Mother hated her cousin so much. Daniel knew of his wife's dislike of Alice, but only spoke to her about it when they were alone.

The Brandon family lived in a house that was in the quaint little town of Forks, Washington.

One fine morning, a man was riding in a limo up the streets of Forks. It was Eleazar Denali, a jeweller and a good friend of Daniel's.

Eleazar went up to the door and knocked. Victoria opened it and Eleazar entered. He sat down on the couch and Daniel came downstairs.

"Eleazar!" he greeted his friend, "What are you doing here? We could have come up to Washington to get the jewellery."

"If you come all the way to Washington to order the jewellery then why can't I come to Forks to deliver it?" Eleazar asked.

Eleazar pulled out a diamond necklace just as a young woman walked in. Daniel smiled at his niece. The necklace was held up to frame her face. Alice wore a knee length skirt and a short sleeved blouse.

"Water," she said as she handed Eleazar a glass of water.

"Thank you," Eleazar replied. Realization hit him. "Is this Alice, your oldest daughter?"

Alice smiled at him.

"Yes," Daniel replied as Alice came to sit next to him on the couch.

"I've crafted these jewels in vain. She is so pretty, who will look at my jewels?" Eleazar asked jokingly.

Victoria didn't like that. She called, "Cynthia!" up the stairs.

"Aunt Victoria, I'll get her," Alice told her Aunt. Alice headed upstairs and found her cousin dancing around the room.

"Cindy!" Alice scolded, she turned off the music and Cynthia sat down in a chair, "What would Aunt Victoria say if she found out that you were up here dancing instead of studying? Never mind, don't answer that. Come on get ready, we have a guest downstairs."

Cynthia changed and followed her cousin downstairs. The two cousins headed into the kitchen. Alice began to help her Aunt with the cooking. Victoria turned to Cynthia, completely ignoring her niece's presence.

"You weren't downstairs to greet the guest and you're not wearing any makeup, I'm disappointed Cynthia," Victoria told her daughter, she handed Cynthia a tray, "Now take this out to the guest and try to act like a lady."

Victoria left and Cynthia began to walk swaying her hips from side to side. Alice chided her and they served lunch.

After Daniel and Eleazar ate, Eleazar washed his hands.

"Victoria, I'm going to head to the church," Daniel told his wife. He and Eleazar were about to leave when Alice called, "Uncle Daniel!" She walked up to him with his jacket. "He always forgets it." Eleazar laughed.

Alice walked away and Daniel spoke to his friend.

"She cares for my every need, like a mother," Daniel said, "How did you recognize her? You haven't seen Alice since she was a little girl?

"The truth is that there is a lot of talk in our social circles about her beauty and beautiful nature. You must have received many proposals for her," Eleazar replied.

"Yes, I have, but times are changing and so are values. I want Alice to belong to a household where her values will be respected."

The two friends walked out of the house and Eleazar spoke, "You know, Daniel, I have a boy in mind for Alice. He's nice, handsome, and is from an excellent family. Have you heard of Mr. Carlisle Cullen of Cullen Industries?"

"Who hasn't? He's one of the richest men in the country," Daniel replied.

"He has become so successful, yet he values a simple lifestyle. He's quite open-minded. For Alice, I'm suggesting Mr. Cullen's younger son, Jasper."

"I can't dream uniting with such a high and mighty family."

"Are the sons of the high and mighty families to go unmarried? What family doesn't need a good daughter-in-law?"

"But_"

"No excuses. Mr. Cullen is looking for a good daughter-in-law and a _very _good daughter-in-law is what I will suggest to him. Now, Alice's photo, will you give it to me or not?"

"I'll get it."

Victoria was in the kitchen with Alice and the two of them were cooking dinner for the evening. As usual, Victoria said nothing to her niece. Cynthia entered and spoke to her mother, "Look Mom, lots of makeup. Happy now?" Cynthia turned to Alice, "Sis, take a picture, I want to send it to the zoo." Cynthia did look odd with all the makeup on. Victoria said nothing to her daughter. "Oh come on Mom," Cynthia told her mother, "Dad sends Alice's picture to Washington, can't I send mine to the zoo?" Alice's head rose and she looked at her sister-like cousin. Cynthia kept talking, "Mom, can I tell Alice about the boy from Washington?"

"I don't these antics," Victoria told her daughter. Victoria left and Alice turned to her cousin.

"So, who's this boy from Washington?" she asked.

Cynthia leaned in close as if to tell her, but then said, "Why should I tell?"

Alice began to chase her cousin around the house and the two of them eventually made it to Daniel and Victoria's room. Cynthia was at her Father's side and Alice stood in the doorway.

"Dad, Alice keeps asking me over and over, 'when will the boy accept her hand in marriage?'" Cynthia told her Father.

"What! Cindy!" Alice cried. She began to chase her cousin around the room. Cynthia managed to make it out and before Alice could go after her, Daniel called her back. Alice grabbed the doorframe.

"With a lot of hope, Mr. Denali has taken your photo to Washington. I was listening to the choir at church today and I don't why, but I have a feeling that this is the family you're destined to belong to."

* * *

><p>AN: Since this is based on a bollywood movie, if you don't understand something, PM me, I've watched this movie so many times and I know what the words mean. Please review. Please.<p> 


	2. Jasper Cullen

AN: Hey peoples! I know, it's been awhile, but I've been away so, no chapters, but here's chapter two. It's Cullen Centric. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Jasper Cullen

Eleazar Denali rode up to the white mansion in Washington, D.C. The house was quite large, with its white exterior and large stone awning that stretched over a part of the driving where the entrance to the house was. The house had even had a pool.

Eleazar got out of his car and entered the house. He came there almost every day, so he didn't really have to knock anymore. Inside, he found little Renesmee Cullen attempting to drag her Grandfather, Carlisle Cullen up the stairs. The house itself was decorated with photos of the family.

"Come on Grandpa, you said you'd play princess with me before work," Renesmee told her Grandpa.

Carlisle looked up and saw his friend.

"Eleazar, welcome," he greeted Eleazar. Renesmee stopped what she was doing and greeted Eleazar as well, "Hi Mr. Denali."

"Hello Renesmee, Carlisle. What is it this time?"

"The Princess game," Carlisle told his friend.

"Well, that's an amazing game for an amazing little girl," Eleazar replied as he smiled at Renesmee.

Renesmee smiled back. Little Renesmee was six and loved to play. Her spunky attitude was what everyone loved about her. She was a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She changed the channel to her show and told her Grandpa to sit with her.

"Hello, Mr. Denali," Isabella Cullen called from the kitchen which sat three steps above the main room. Isabella, who preferred Bella, was Renesmee's mother and Carlisle's daughter-in-law. She was a brunette with chocolate brown eyes, although her hair was slightly lighter in color than Renesmee's.

"Hello Bella. Do you see the boss of ten thousand men being bossed around by a little girl and look how he obeys!" Eleazar exclaimed.

"Well, he is her Grandfather after all," Bella replied. The two of them chuckled.

"Renesmee, it's almost time for you to catch the bus," Edward told his little girl as he came down the stairs wearing a suit and a tie. Edward was Bella's husband and Renesmee's father. He was tall, lean, and had dark hair and green eyes. "Good morning Dad," he greeted Carlisle.

"Morning son," Carlisle replied. At this point Carlisle and Renesmee were seated at the table. Edward joined them.

"Morning everybody," Edward greeted everyone else, then he noticed Eleazar, "Hello Mr. Denali."

"Nice to see you again Edward," Eleazar replied.

"I'm sorry I'm late Dad, I was talking to the lawyers," Edward told his father.

"Not a problem, sit down," Carlisle told his son.

Edward pulled out a newspaper and began to read it. Bella noticed, she sighed quietly.

"Dad, reading newspapers at the table isn't allowed," she told Carlisle.

"Dad, only business news, please," Edward pleaded.

"You've got all day for business," Carlisle replied, "Breakfast time is family time." Carlisle took the newspaper out of Edward's hands and said, "Thank you." Bella set a bowl of oatmeal in front of her husband and smiled at him. Carlisle handed Renesmee a slice of toast.

"Here you go," he said, then he noticed that one person was missing, "Bella, where's Jasper?"

"He left early, for his tennis match. You forgot, Dad?" Bella asked.

"Sorry."

"If Dad had it his way, he'd have the whole family around him all day," Bella told Eleazar.

"Yes, I would. Wait a minute, aren't you taking Renesmee off to your mother's for a vacation?" Carlisle asked Bella as she sat down.

"I'll be back soon Dad," she told him.

"Ten men could leave this house and you wouldn't notice, but when women and children leave, the whole house feels empty. I'm sorry Bella, but you can't go to your mother's this time."

"Oh Dad..."

"For this permanent problem, I have a solution," Eleazar told the Cullen family, he turned to Bella, "You'll get to go to your mother's," he then turned to Carlisle, "and the house won't be empty."

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"By bringing in a junior daughter-in-law." Everyone turned to look at Eleazar. "I have found a bride for Jasper."

Jasper was at the tennis court playing a game of tennis against his best friend Emmett McCarty. Jasper scored a point, just as his phone went off.

"Be right back," he told Emmett. Jasper went to look at the text he received. Jasper was a blond like his father. Jasper was tall, lean, and had deep blue eyes.

"Well, Emmett, it looks you'll lose again. Now's your chance to escape, go," Jasper's friend, Travis told Emmett.

"Enough! Just watch, I'll win," Emmett replied.

Jasper read the text he received and then spoke aloud to his friends, "Sorry guys, Dad wants me in the office and it's urgent, so I've got to go."

"But what about the match?" Emmett asked.

"You win," Jasper told him.

Jasper headed to the office after he ate and the minute he entered everyone stood up and beamed at him. Jasper knocked on his father's door and entered when Carlisle gave him permission. Jasper sat down in a chair.

"That's okay," Carlisle said to a colleague. They were looking at documents and contracts.

"The rest isn't urgent sir," the colleague replied as he took the documents and contracts, "You two can talk." The colleague patted Jasper's shoulder on the way out of Carlisle's office.

Jasper was confused.

"Dad, why's everyone beaming at me? I didn't even win my match today," Jasper told his father.

"It's because there's a wedding proposal for you," Carlisle replied.

"You mean...marriage?"

"Your education is complete, so now it's time for us to think about your marriage." Jasper looked at little surprised as his father continued, "Today, Mr. Denali arrived at the house. He suggests there's a girl for you. Her name is Alice. Her parents are no more, so she was raised lovingly by her uncle. They live in Forks. Mr. Denali says that they're very decent and honest people," Carlisle came around his desk to sit in the chair next to Jasper's, "If I have your yes, then next Sunday, we may go to Forks to meet Alice." Jasper turned to look at his father, but then looked away. Carlisle continued, "But if there is someone else you like, you may speak openly, son."

"No, Dad, there's no one else. But...marrying...so early?" Jasper asked.

"Now is the right age for you to wed, son. Your brother married at your age. It's easier to adapt to someone at an early age. It makes it easier for a relationship that grows stronger."

After work, that night, Carlisle and Jasper were riding in the family's limo.

"Dad...I haven't even started my career, I'm just a trainee in the factory," Jasper confessed.

"Jasper, every man that inspires to greatness needs an inspiration, let her be yours. She'll share every moment of your life with you, bare half the burden of your sorrows, and double your joys," Carlisle told Jasper.

The two of them got out and began to walk around.

"You might ask, 'why a girl from a small town...Forks?' Your mother, Esme, was from a small town near Odessa. Who could have been a better mother to you? We lived life to the fullest, traveled the world and watched you boys grow up. Even to this day, Esme is beside me. Now when I see people lose faith in marriage, I feel sorry. Your mother always thought the most vital qualities of a good marriage are trust and honesty. Kids today, miss the significance. And now, Alice's photo," Carlisle handed Jasper an envelope, "You look, I'll be in the car."

Carlisle left and Jasper opened the envelope and slowly pulled out the photo. He was amazed. Alice was beautiful.

Later that night, Bella, Jasper, Edward, and Renesmee were all sitting together in Jasper's room. Jasper was still looking at Alice's photo. Bella sat down next to Jasper.

"Guess what Jazz, Mr. Denali told me...when Dad spoke about marriage to him, he blushed a deep red," Bella told Jasper, "Edward?" Edward hid behind his newspaper. Bella sighed, "The wife's presence is always taken for granted, but for once at least, put that paper away and give your little brother some advice." Edward lowered his newspaper and looked at Bella. He set the paper on the coffee table and came to sit with Bella and Jasper. "The first time he came to see me, he came all prepared...after memorizing a whole questionnaire," Bella told Jasper.

"Edward?" Jasper asked his brother.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"What was the first question you asked?"

"The first question?"

"It was 'May I have a glass of water please?' That was the first and last," Bella replied. Jasper and Bella laughed while Edward took a sip of his coffee.

Renesmee came to sit on her Uncle's lap.

"Uncle Jazz, is she the one you're marrying?" the little girl asked.

Jasper looked wistfully at Alice's photo.

"Well..." Jasper's voice trailed off.

"She's really pretty," Renesmee commented.

"Come on sweetie, it's past your bedtime," Edward told her. The two of them walked off, "That was a very nice thing to say about Uncle Jasper's bride to be," Edward told his little girl as he made to take one of the newspapers in a stack that was lying on the coffee table.

"It's yesterday's paper. Put it down!" Bella scolded him.

"I was only...come on Renesmee," Edward stumbled over his words.

Jasper was now sitting with Bella. They were talking about Alice. "More about Alice? I'm told she likes to read and sew. I like her," Bella told Jasper.

"When I meet her, what will I talk about?" Jasper asked.

"Just be yourself. I'm sure Alice is feeling just as nervous as you are."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	3. Meeting

AN: The first meeting of Alice and Jasper. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Meeting

Sunday came and the Cullens wore their finest clothes to go and meet Alice and her family. Alice and Cynthia stood on the balcony, waiting for Jasper and his family to arrive. The Cullen family arrived in a limo. Alice watched Jasper greet her Uncle and Aunt. She ran to her wardrobe and selected a knee length red dress. Cynthia curled her cousin's hair and made to leave, but Alice stopped her by grabbing Cynthia's wrist.

Downstairs, Edward seemed just as nervous as Jasper did, because he kept trying to fix Jasper's suit, when there was nothing wrong with it. The families sat down and began to talk and get to know each other. Refreshments were served, but Jasper wasn't paying attention. His eyes looked for the pretty girl from the photo.

"Mr. Brandon is from Odessa," Eleazar was saying.

"Small world, some of my in-laws are from Odessa," Carlisle replied.

Daniel decided to talk to Jasper. Jasper spoke, but his mind was elsewhere. He kept wondering where Alice was.

Cynthia took Alice downstairs and she finally appeared in front of the Cullens for the first time. Bella gave Jasper a knowing look. Jasper smiled and so did Bella. Bella handed Jasper a plate of food and went to talk to Alice. The Cullens were impressed by Alice. Jasper's eyes kept falling on her, but she never noticed because she was talking to his family. When Jasper would look away, Alice's eyes would fall on him for brief moments.

Renesmee walked over to Alice.

"Hello," Renesmee greeted Alice.

"Hello," Alice's soft music like, voice replied. Jasper's head snapped up. _Even her voice is beautiful_, he thought, _She's so good with Renesmee._

"Mr. Brandon, we've all meet Alice. Now, with your permission, we'll let Alice and Jasper talk to each other and get to know each other's minds," Carlisle told Daniel, before turning to Bella, "Bella, please?"

Bella, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee, and Cynthia went up to the terrace. Cynthia was carrying a tray on which were teacups, a creamer, a sugar bowl, and a teapot. Cynthia took a few steps and ended up beside Jasper.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," he greeted her.

"I'm Cynthia, but you can call me Cindy," Cynthia replied.

They arrived at the sitting area and Renesmee sat down.

"Sit Alice," Bella told Alice.

"Please sit," Alice replied.

"Bella, have a seat," Jasper told Bella.

"You sit," Cynthia told Jasper.

"Why isn't anyone sitting?" Renesmee asked.

The four adults laughed.

"Cindy, we're being too formal and overcrowding the ones who want privacy. So, put the tray down and let's go downstairs," Bella told Cynthia. Cynthia set the tray down on the table and she, Bella, and Renesmee left.

Jasper and Alice were now alone. They sat down and began to talk. Jasper began the conversation, "I'm not sure where to start. We're meant to make a decision about the next step in our lives. But how can we think about our future if we haven't discussed our past? I went to school in Washington for about four years. Then for a few months I studied some history and architecture, trying to figure out where my interests lay. My brother says that I'm too emotional...in business matters. While in college I took a liking to a girl, who sat in front of me in one of my classes. Her name was Maria. A few times I felt like talking to her, but I never felt confident enough to do so. It was a good thing I didn't because later I found out that she had three boyfriends already. I never told any of this to my Dad. But, I don't know why. I felt I had to tell you." Alice looked at him full in the face for the first time. "Bella tells me that you like to sew and read. What are your favourite books?" Jasper asked.

"I like the classics, Shakespeare, Pride and Prejudice," Alice replied.

"You can ask me whatever you want to."

"The tea's gone cold, another cup?"

"No thanks." Jasper took a sip of his tea. "You don't have any questions at all?" Jasper asked. Alice negatively shook her head. "About that girl, maybe?" Jasper asked.

"I have all of the answers," Alice replied.

"If you want, we could meet again, once or twice," Jasper told her. Alice was silent. Jasper decided they should head downstairs, "Well then, shall we...?"

Alice nodded.

Cynthia and Bella came and Cynthia took Alice to her room. Jasper watched as Alice left. Bella turned to Jasper.

"So?" she asked.

"Um...so?" Jasper asked back.

"Is that a yes?" Bella asked.

"I think_"

"It's written on your face, it's a yes." Bella started down the stairs.

"Bella, one second! Listen! I think we should meet again once or twice for her sake."

"How chivalrous!" Bella told her brother-in-law. She went downstairs and turned to Carlisle, "Dad, it's a yes."

"Really?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded.

"Where's Jazz?" Edward asked. Bella gestured to the stairs. Edward ran up there and turned to Jasper and shook his hand. "Congrats," Edward told him, but he then changed his mind and hugged his little brother.

"Thanks Edward," Jasper replied.

Downstairs, Daniel entered the room. "Please be seated," he told Carlisle.

"Daniel, from our side it's a yes. Please speak to Alice and if she says yes, then at the earliest I want her as my daughter-in-law," Carlisle told Daniel.

Daniel headed upstairs and entered his niece's room. Alice was sitting on a chair by the window. Cynthia was with her. Daniel approached his niece.

"Darling, from their side, it's a yes. What do you say, will you marry Jasper?" Daniel asked. Cynthia answered for her cousin.

"Dad, she says yes," Cynthia replied. Daniel turned to his niece.

"You asked everything you wanted to find out?" Daniel asked. Alice nodded. "You want to meet him again, once or twice?" Daniel asked. Alice shook her head.

"She said that he's just like you," Cynthia told Daniel.

"Silly girl," Daniel said as he hugged his niece.

Later, everyone was downstairs sitting and talking. Daniel served water to Carlisle and Eleazar.

"Have a seat, Daniel," Carlisle told his newfound friend.

"Dad, Mom is calling for you, she's in the sitting room," Cynthia told her father.

Daniel went into the sitting room and Victoria closed the doors.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Before committing a union with such a rich family, talk about money. I won't let you squander everything, our daughter is yet to marry," Victoria told her husband.

"Really, Victoria, sometimes you exceed the limits," Daniel retorted. There was a knock on the door.

"Daniel may I come in?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle?" Daniel asked. He opened the door and Carlisle entered. "Come in," Daniel told Carlisle.

"I beg your pardon for interrupting, but now that our families are uniting, I'd prefer we keep nothing from each other. Please have no doubts," Carlisle told them, before speaking to Daniel, "All we ask of you is to accept Jasper into your family. We want Alice, nothing more."

Later, the limo pulled up in front of the house and the two families were getting ready to say goodbye.

"Dad, the car is waiting," Edward told Carlisle.

"Okay, let's go," Carlisle replied.

Renesmee ran to Alice. "This is for you," she told Renesmee as she gave the little girl a tiara.

"A tiara?" she asked.

"Yes," Alice replied, smiling.

"Are you coming to Washington?" Renesmee asked.

"I'll come later."

"Goodbye Mr. Brandon," Edward told Daniel. Bella did the same. Then Renesmee came and bade Daniel goodbye as well.

"Carlisle I have a little request," Daniel told Carlisle.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"If all of you can spare a few days to visit us in Odessa, we have a little house there. A few days together would be very nice and we could have an engagement celebration."

"Whatever you say. We're looking for excuses to see Alice. What with the wedding date being six months away."

Jasper looked wistfully at Alice. Cynthia giggled.

The Cullens walked out to the limo.

"Then...Odessa next month?" Daniel asked Carlisle.

"Certainly," Carlisle replied, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Daniel and Eleazar said at the same time.

"You aren't in the bride's party, you're coming with us," Carlisle told Eleazar.

"Oh I forgot!" Eleazar replied.

"You'll accompany the bridegroom."

"Correct."

"Eleazar will be here with us, to welcome the bridegroom," Daniel replied.

"That's also correct."

"How can both be correct, Mr. Denali?" Edward asked.

The three men laughed.

"The way I see it is, I have an invitation from both sides, so there's no stopping me," Eleazar replied, "Bridegroom arrives, I'll welcome him. Bride leaves, I'll escort her. Correct position?"

"Likely...but are you ditching us?" Carlisle asked.

The three men laughed again. Alice laughed as well. Cynthia snuck up behind her cousin.

"Just a minute, Alice," Cynthia told her cousin.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Just come."

The two of them climbed the stairs.

"Cindy, the guests are leaving," Alice told her cousin. She stopped short when she saw Jasper waiting for her on the terrace.

"You owe me one, Jasper," Cynthia told Jasper. Alice was silent. Cynthia left them alone and Jasper pulled out his camera phone after a few moments and snapped a photo of Alice. He then went downstairs. Alice smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	4. The House

AN: The vacation in Odessa. Oh and Odessa is actually a small town in Washington, I looked it up. Anyway, some of this might be a little odd because this is the part in the movie where the lead guy begins to speak chaste Hindi, but this story is in english, so just bear with me. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The House

The Brandon family took a taxi to their house in Odessa. They made it there by noon the next day. The mailbox outside the house read: Brandon. Daniel took the luggage out of the taxi's trunk and set it on the driveway. After placing the luggage in the main hall of the house, the first thing Daniel did was call Carlisle.

"Yes, Carlisle, we've reached Odessa. When can we expect you? Oh...take a left at the bus station. It's a comfortable drive. We're waiting for you," Daniel told Carlisle. All that time, Alice was listening to her Uncle talk to Carlisle. She couldn't wait to see Jasper. She smiled to herself and left the main hall.

The Cullens were driving their Volvo out to see the Brandon family. Carlisle was driving, and Edward was in the passenger seat, which left Bella and Renesmee in the middle row and Jasper in the very back seat. Jasper smiled to himself. He just couldn't wait to see Alice.

He sneezed.

"Bless you," Bella told him.

"Bella, how will the weather be in Odessa?" Jasper asked.

"My guess is sunny Jazz," Bella replied.

Back at the Brandon house, Cynthia was calling for Alice. Alice came out of the kitchen holding herbs.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"The Cullens have arrived," Cynthia replied.

Alice ran to the door, but not before hiding the herbs behind her back. She looked at the driveway and found it empty. She glared at her sister-like cousin.

Cynthia followed her cousin into the kitchen.

"That wasn't very nice of you Cindy," Alice told her cousin.

"I know and I'm sorry," Cynthia replied, "You know, every facet of marriage is lovely."

"Cindy, you still have a lot to learn about the concept of marriage," Alice sighed, "One day, someone will come for you."

The two cousins ran outside. Victoria was in the kitchen cooking.

"Everyone's invited to Odessa for a holiday and I'm stuck doing the chores," she muttered to herself. Daniel entered.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Here, I'll make the dessert, you relax," he told his wife.

Back in the car, Jasper pulled out a necklace from his bag. He wanted to give it to Alice. He imagined them sitting in the woods, talking and then he pulled out the necklace and presented it to her and she looked at him in surprise. He clasped it around her neck. She touched it and ran off laughing joyously. Jasper was brought out of his thoughts by another sneeze.

On the balcony, Alice was looking at the road for the Cullens. Cynthia appeared and noticed her cousin's act.

"Are you doing chores or acting?" she asked, "Your eyes are on the street."

"Stop it," Alice told her, "So I want to see my fiancé, is that so wrong?"

"No, but it makes it easier to tease you," Cynthia replied.

"I was only here watering these flowers." Alice lifted her watering can and watered the plants, although she missed the pot and the water ended up on the balcony.

Cynthia laughed. "When Jasper arrives, I'll tell him about the state of your mind," she told her cousin.

The two cousins took turns splashing each other with the watering can. Jasper noticed this from the car and pulled out a pair of binoculars so he could see his beautiful fiancée. She noticed the car and told her cousin, but then Alice noticed the binoculars and hid behind the plants with a huge smile on her face.

The Cullens arrived and the Brandon family came out to greet them. Cynthia came to talk to Jasper and Alice hugged Bella and little Renesmee. Little did the two lovers know that they were standing right next to each other. They looked good together. Cynthia took Jasper into the house.

Later the Cullen and Brandon families were sitting at a table in the backyard. Cynthia opened the door for Alice, who walked in with a tray of glasses of water.

"Please take some water," Daniel told the Cullens as he stood up.

"Daniel, please be seated. Alice, please put the tray down here," Carlisle told Alice. Alice set the tray down on the table. "We'll help ourselves, Daniel. We haven't come here as guests. Here sweetie, drink some water." Carlisle handed his little granddaughter a glass of water. The only person missing from the table was Jasper.

Alice found him in the main hall. She entered, right after he sneezed.

"Water?" Alice asked. Jasper took the glass and thanked her. He made to get ice out of the ice box and Alice heard him, she turned around. "When you have a cold, you shouldn't drink iced water," she told Jasper. Alice then left and Jasper closed the ice box. He was surprised that Alice knew about his cold.

That night, dinner was served in the dining room. Everyone sat down at the table, aside from Victoria, who was still at work in the kitchen and Bella and Alice, who were serving the food. The dish of the evening was pasta.

"Dad, Victoria's a fantastic cook," Bella told Carlisle, "The garnishing proportions are on her fingertips. I was stunned."

"Victoria, he's a lucky man," Carlisle told Victoria as he gestured to Daniel. Victoria smiled.

"Edward, no more helpings?" Daniel asked Edward.

"No thank you, Daniel. I'm doing fine," Edward replied. Bella was serving food to Jasper, when he grabbed her wrist.

"Bella, he's missing his evening newspaper!" he whispered. Edward heard Jasper and rolled his eyes. Bella laughed.

"Dad, tonight, Alice made the pasta," Bella told Carlisle.

"Really, then may I have some more?" Carlisle asked.

Alice came by with a tray full of pasta and served it with a spoon to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, for your sake, Alice used very little seasoning. She makes a flavourful spread," Cynthia told Carlisle.

"Very good," Carlisle replied.

Alice served Edward and was about to serve Jasper but he said, "No thanks." However Alice served him the pasta anyway. She walked away and Jasper smiled.

Later that night, Alice, Cynthia, Renesmee, and Carlisle were all sitting in the sitting room. Cynthia and Renesmee were playing cards and Carlisle and Alice were talking.

"Alice, I've told your Uncle that you may continue your studies in Washington," Carlisle was saying. Alice was still in college after all. She took care of her Uncle's accounting. "After that, you can attend our offices. Bella used come to the office every day before Renesmee was born," Carlisle went on as Renesmee came to sit in his lap, "I think girls make better administrators."

"Uh, Dad?" Edward asked his father.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked. Edward whispered something in Carlisle's ear. "What?" Carlisle asked. He walked out into the main hall, with Edward trailing behind him and found Daniel and Victoria getting ready to leave.

"Daniel, I'm told you aren't staying here with us tonight?" Carlisle asked, unsure of what his son had told him.

"We'll use the quarters nearby. You won't find it inconvenient here," Daniel assured him.

Bella chose that moment to enter. "Dad, he's just doing this so we can have three large rooms to ourselves," she told Carlisle.

Carlisle didn't look pleased.

"No," Daniel lied, "It's nothing like that."

Moments later the families were in the upper hallway.

"Beddings in place and make it quick," he told his sons, "Jasper get more mattresses."

"Yes, Dad," Jasper replied as he left.

"But_" Daniel began, but Carlisle cut him off.

"You see, I can manage," Carlisle told him.

"No, no please hear me out."

"Be seated. Everyone listen. The gentlemen will sleep in this room and the ladies will sleep in the room across the hall," Jasper entered as Carlisle continued, "Jasper, put mine next to Daniel's, I'll lecture him all night, if I have to. Sit, Daniel."

The power went out. And everything was dark.

"Oh no, the power's out," Daniel groaned.

"Up again? Sit down, Daniel," Carlisle told Daniel.

Bella began to light candles and once again the room was filled with some light. Alice was coming down the hall and was about to head upstairs carrying a blanket, a pillow, and two books. Jasper appeared at the base of the stairs and noticed how much she was carrying.

"Can I...carry some?" he asked. Alice handed him the books. "One of these must be your Aunt's," Jasper concluded.

"Yes," Alice replied, "The other is mine. Thank you Jasper."

"What for? Aren't your Aunt and Uncle mine as well, now?"

The two lovers approached the room where everyone was talking. Jasper chose this moment to give Alice his gift. "For you...a gift," he told her. Alice took it. "Can we meet tomorrow?" Jasper asked, "If you say so, then Bella can arrange it."

Alice said nothing and went inside the room. Jasper smiled before entering the room himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please. Oh and I need to say this now because I forgot to say it earlier. I realize the characters are out of character, but the plotline is that of the movie, so I had to take the movie's characters and the book's characters and mold them together into one character. I'll try to put some of the Cullens we know and love, but I can't promise anything.<p> 


	5. Secret Plan

AN: Jasper and ALice's secret meeting. Disclaimer's are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Secret Plan

The next morning the two families were taking a walk along the roads in Odessa. Jasper was supposed to be walked behind his father with Edward, but his eyes kept falling to Alice who was walking with Cynthia, Bella and Renesmee, behind him.

"Nothing like, a morning walk, much to gain out of little effort," Carlisle stated before turning to his sons, "Boys faster please."

Jasper chose that moment to bend down to pretend to tie his shoe.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked his younger brother.

"Nothing, you carry on," Jasper replied.

Jasper began to run back to Alice, Bella, Cynthia, and Renesmee.

"He'll be here in a minute," Bella was saying just as Jasper appeared, "See?"

Alice, Cynthia, and Renesmee went on ahead, while Jasper talked to Bella.

"What about our meeting?" Jasper asked.

"What's the hurry?" Bella asked, "Until then, take some exercise."

Jasper began to jog and he jogged right past Alice who watched him.

The families were in the market area now.

"It's the vegetable market, so shops open early," Daniel was saying.

"Do I smell freshly baked muffins?" Carlisle asked.

"Muffins and coffee for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

The families headed into a cafe and sat down. Daniel got them all coffee, chocolate milk for little princess and muffins. While the elders were talking, Bella and Jasper were discussing the meeting of Alice and him.

"Bella, get Edward to talk to Dad," Jasper told her. Bella nodded. She whispered in her husband's ear. He negatively shook his head. Bella became irritated, she snatched his newspaper away.

"Go!" she told him.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Go!"

"Dad?"

"Yes son?" Carlisle asked.

"What's our day's plan?"

"We're going to see the art museum. Kids, if you haven't seen the art museum here, you've seen nothing." Jasper's face fell. _Looks like the romantic outing is ruined_, he thought. "So I was saying..." Carlisle's voice trailed off.

"Dad?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" Carlisle replied.

"Renesmee wanted to see the lake." Jasper's face lit up. "So, can we go?" Edward asked.

"Renesmee wants to go? Then go," Carlisle replied.

"Victoria, can we take Alice and Cynthia along?"

"Yes," Victoria replied.

Later, Edward was running from Jasper, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, and Cynthia.

"Wonderful! He worked out a miracle!" Jasper was saying before he tackled his older brother. Bella laughed at their antics. The girls caught up to them. "Bella can you believe it? My brother did it!" Jasper went on.

"Snatch the newspaper out of his hands and in Mr. Denali's words...he's the world's best husband," Bella replied as she sat down next to Edward and kissed his cheek.

Later the six of them were at a different market place and Edward was looking at scarves for Bella. He couldn't choose, but Bella didn't care. She cared that he was with her. She hugged him and a few meters away from the married couple was the engaged couple.

"It's lovely to see them together like this," Jasper told Alice, referring to his brother and sister-in-law, "He's so busy at work, he hardly has any time for her. Out here they're having a lovely holiday, thanks to you."

Alice and Jasper were now walking around. "Did you like the gift?" Jasper asked.

"Very much," Alice replied.

"Bella and I looked all over the mall until we found the necklace. You haven't worn it?"

"May I wear it after the wedding? Forks, is a small town and it's too precious for me to lose."

"That's alright, I understand."

Alice smiled at him and turned to walk away. She walked a few steps, and then realized Jasper wasn't with her. She thought she'd hurt him, so she went to find him.

Alice found Jasper standing by a flower shop. He turned to look at her. "Alice you just spoke your heart and said it so frankly, it felt wonderful. Maybe it's this honesty that will be the cornerstone of our relationship," Alice looked at Jasper as he went on, "With the same honesty, if I were to give you another gift, and if you think it's right, will you wear it?" Jasper pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a beaded bracelet. It wasn't anything too fancy. It suited Alice perfectly. He clasped it around Alice's wrist. Thunder crashed and the two lovers ran to a taxi. The windows wouldn't close. Cynthia entered the cab and shoved her cousin into Jasper's embrace. Alice blushed and she and Jasper gazed into each other's eyes. Since the windows were stuck and wouldn't close, the rain fell on Alice, Jasper, and Cynthia. Alice pulled her jacket down to cover up her bracelet.

Later, Jasper and Edward were in the lake swimming when Bella and Alice showed up on shore. Alice's eyes fell on Jasper. Edward looked at his wife and sighed. He went on shore.

"Bella!" he called.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look there," he told her as he gestured in a random direction.

"What?" Bella asked. Edward picked her up bridal style and carried her into the lake.

Jasper ran on shore and saw Alice's terrified face. She thought he was going to take her into the lake.

"Don't worry, I only came to get a towel," he assured her. Alice smiled and buried her face in her hands when Jasper was gone.

She then had a vision of her in Jasper's embrace and they were in the lake together. Little did Alice know that Jasper was having the same vision.

That night Jasper lay awake thinking about Alice and across the hall, Alice lay awake thinking about Jasper.

* * *

><p>AN:Please review. Please.<p> 


	6. The Balcony

AN: The sweet awesomeness of the balcony scene. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

The Balcony

The next day Edward was watching Renesmee draw, while talking on his cell phone.

"Yes. Zurich called? What did they have to say?" Edward asked. Edward waited for an answer before continuing, "Really? Meeting confirmed?" He paused, "No, no, that's good news," He paused again, "We'll be back in Washington tomorrow, so have the legal department prepare the documents." Edward turned to his father.

"Who was that, son?" Carlisle inquired.

"The Swiss clients are coming early," Edward continued, "They're expected the day after tomorrow, and our entire board must be present during the signing of the contract. So...unfortunately, we leave tomorrow." Alice looked a little upset. Jasper looked sadly at Alice.

Later, Alice and Bella were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"It seems like yesterday, we came here," Bella told Alice, "Alice, I should say something, the time between the engagement and the wedding is amazing. These moments between you and Jasper will be the most memorable of your lives, mark my words."

Just then Renesmee came in, "Uncle Jazz wants water," she told Alice.

Bella laughed and left. Alice smiled to herself and went to get the water.

She headed upstairs and found Jasper in the doorway of his room. He took the water from Alice.

"You wanted to say something?" she asked.

"Alice, tonight...after dinner...for a little while...will you join me out on the balcony?" Jasper asked. Alice was silent, but smiled. He contently went back to his room to pack, leaving Alice standing there.

That night, it was time for dessert in the household. Renesmee was drawing as usual and the adults were playing cards. Victoria was winning.

"Cynthia, where is the dessert?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice is bringing it," Cynthia replied.

As Jasper headed up the stairs, he noticed Alice. They gazed at each other for a moment and then Jasper headed up to the balcony.

Later, Jasper sat on the balcony. All of the lights in the house were turned off as Alice climbed the stairs to the balcony. She was carrying a blanket. She opened the doors and Jasper looked at her in surprise.

She set the blanket down. "It gets quite chilly at night," she told Jasper.

"For once I thought you wouldn't come," Jasper confessed.

"Everyone was sitting together, talking. I couldn't just leave."

"So no one knows you're here?"

"Cindy does. She's told everyone that I've gone to bed."

"And if someone finds out that you're not in bed...then?"

"Cindy's propped up pillows and thrown a blanket over them." They both chuckled.

"All this...just because I asked you to come?"

"I wanted to come."Jasper gazed at Alice. Alice smiled and looked down at her hands. Jasper grasped her shoulders gently and turned her to face him again.

"Why did it take me so long to realize this, Alice? I even missed seeing...you've worn that necklace for me tonight." Sure enough, around Alice's neck lay the necklace Jasper had given her.

Jasper's hand moved from Alice's shoulder, down the length of her arm and grasped her hand. She grasped his back. "Alice, ever since I came to Odessa, I've wanted to ask you to join me on the balcony. However, every time, I held back. I wish I'd known that I had the right to call you anytime. But what a time come to know, when it's time for me to go," Jasper told Alice.

Alice sat with Jasper and they both admired her engagement ring. "Alice, people spend lifetimes looking for love. Today, I look in wonderment at the idea of marriage in which that love has come to me, as a gift," Jasper raised Alice hand and kissed it, "Suddenly, I become special to someone, what I wear, what I eat becomes more important to someone else other than myself. Suddenly, you and I_" Alice had cut Jasper off by placing a hand over his mouth. Jasper gently removed it and grasped it. In the light of the moon he pulled her to her feet and embraced her. He pulled away only to kiss her hand again. The two lovers sat close together again. "Alice, how did you come to know the smallest things about me?" Jasper asked, "How did you find out about my cold?"

"When you have a cold, you do this," Alice replied as she sniffed.

"How?" Alice sniffed again. "Do it again." Alice was about to sniff, but stood up laughing and ran to the terrace. Jasper smiled. Alice gazed at the moon and Jasper took the opportunity to take another photo of her on his camera phone. The two lovers were seated again, preparing for the goodbye that was to come in the morning. Alice embraced Jasper and she was sad. They spent most of the night gazing at the moon. Neither of them was eager for the goodbye tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	7. Until We Meet Again

AN: Goodbyes. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Until We Meet Again

After putting the bags in the Volvo, Edward scooped up his little girl and placed her in the backseat next to where her Mother would sit. Renesmee smiled at her Father. Cynthia, Victoria, and Brandon were outside with the Cullen family, helping them prepare to leave. The only two missing were none other than Alice and Jasper.

The said two were inside in Jasper's room as he finished packing. Alice had a glass of water in her hand for Jasper. Jasper noticed and chuckled. "After five months, there'll be no need to make excuses about water." Alice blushed a little, but smiled at Jasper. She hadn't thought he would notice. "Our wedding day is four months, two weeks and two days away," Jasper went on, "Until then, we can talk on Facebook, and on the phone. I can write you letters, like they did in the old days." Alice smiled even wider. Jasper smiled at her as he grabbed his bag, he turned to go.

"Wait," Alice called, Jasper turned to face her. "Stay even from anything icy, you just got over a nasty cold. Not even iced water." Jasper smiled at her and Alice smiled at him.

"Anything else?" Jasper asked.

Alice's only response was to hand him the glass of water in her hand. He took it from her graciously and as their hands touched, they both felt a spark. Jasper took a long sip from the glass and Alice took it back from him. The moment between the couple was ruined by Edward shouting, "Jazz, we'll be late if we don't leave now!"

Jasper sighed and began to walk out, Alice followed him. The night on the balcony flashed before Alice's eyes as she saw Jasper leave. He stood in the doorway and turned in time to see tears begin to form in his fiancée's eyes. Jasper looked sad to leave as well, but he left and when Jasper's back was turned, Alice slumped against the wall and cried.

Jasper now sat in the Volvo as he and his family headed back to Washington. He looked back at the Brandon vacation house and saw something on the balcony, but couldn't see what it was from a distance. So, he pulled out his binoculars and looked through them. He saw Alice there, waving goodbye, with no tears in her eyes. She was accepting that he had to go, but knew he would come back.

The next day Jasper walked into the office and greeted the doorman and the secretary, Carmen, who was a close friend of the family and Eleazar.

"Congratulations Jasper, you've been promoted out of the factory and into the office," Carmen told him.

"Thank you. Oh, I brought you some grapes from Odessa," Jasper told her.

"That was very kind of you Jasper, thank you."

Jasper nodded and went upstairs to his office.

"That's the way Jasper, first in the office, nine am sharp," Jasper said to himself as he entered the office and found no one else there. He went to his desk, "Engaged to be married, now work, only work. Concentrate, focus."

Jasper set him laptop down on his desk and began to type furiously for two seconds then he got a faraway look in his eye and began to daydream of Alice. He then got an idea, he opened his Facebook and saw that Alice was online, so, he began to talk to her.

Meanwhile, at the Brandon residence in Forks, Daniel was making arrangements for the Cullen family's arrival on the wedding day. He was talking to four other men, who had come to help. Alice was on the computer.

"Let's start preparing for the wedding right away," Daniel began, "Mr. Smith, talk to the hall owners."

"Sure," Mr. Smith replied.

"Put the groom's party in the Volturi hotel, not at the Nomad Inn, this task is yours, Mr. Green."

"Done," Mr. Green replied.

"We should not leave anything undone. And Alice, compile the list of invitees on the computer quickly." Daniel moved outside to talk to the decorator, "The decorations should be brought into the hall soon." Victoria watched from the upstairs window and she did no look pleased.

The next day, Alice and Cynthia returned from college to find Daniel waiting for them.

"Back from college? I was waiting for you," Daniel told them. The two girls entered and sat down near Daniel. "Of these silver coins, which looks nice? I want to give every guest a memento." Cynthia looked at the assortment of coins.

She picked up one with an intricate design. "I know Alice's choice, this one," Cynthia said as she held up the coin. Alice smiled at her cousin like sister.

"That one was my choice as well," Daniel replied, "You pick as well Victoria."

"Why do you have to ask me? Just give everything away?" she replied.

Alice's face fell, so did Daniel's. Cynthia looked confused. Her Mother was like this all the time.

"Why do you always talk like that? Dad was only asking for your opinion," Cynthia told her.

"Don't you dare talk back to me," Victoria told her daughter. Cynthia headed upstairs without another word to her Mother.

Alice stayed where she was, until Daniel said, "Alice…get along with what you've got to do." Alice began to head up stairs, but stopped when she heard her relatives talking.

Victoria walked over to Daniel, "The kind of wedding you're dreaming of, but do you know what it'll cost?"

"Yes, I know," Daniel replied.

"Relatives we haven't spoken to in years are being invited. Confectioners, musicians, florists being called from all over. It's like you've done nothing to look beyond this wedding."

"My brother and his wife's every dream will come true."

"You remember only their dreams! Do you remember, even your own daughter is waiting to get married? I've spoken about Cynthia to so many people, but because she isn't as pretty compared to her cousin, I find no suitors. Worse now, if we can't provide for her dowry, then she's had it. But why would you worry for that? To pay for Alice's wedding you pawned off our house in Odessa. Now, sell this house if you will!" Victoria stalked away. It was unknown to Victoria and Daniel that Alice had been on the staircase, out of sight, listening to every word. When the elder daughter heard that her cousin may not get a wedding, she was in tears. She couldn't have a wedding for herself when Cynthia may not get one, it wasn't fair to her cousin. Alice felt so guilty that she decided to talk to her Uncle.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	8. The Letter

AN: Jasper's letter. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

The Letter

Daniel found Alice sobbing outside of his room later that night.

"What's wrong Alice?" he asked.

"I don't want to get married," Alice replied between sobs.

"Alice…what are you saying? Come and sit here. So…what's the matter?"

"You built the house in Odessa yourself and now you've mortgaged it to pay for this wedding. Cindy is waiting to get married. I'll never be able to forgive myself…" Alice's voice trailed off as she broke down in tears again.

"Cynthia will have just as fine a wedding. I give you my word. For every Father, a daughter's wedding is a celebration of a great wish come true. Will you not let my wish come true?" Alice's only response was to hug her Uncle. "Listen…a letter from Mr. Cullen arrived today. You want to hear it?" Alice nodded. Daniel grabbed the envelope off of the nightstand and began to read the letter. "He writes: 'With great pleasure I remember staying with you and your family in Odessa. In Forks we became related and in Odessa, you and I struck a friendship. In terms of relationship, such a quick promotion. All the credit goes to your endearing nature. You're just a kind person, Daniel. Having known you, I can tell with conviction, that have already embarked upon the preparations for the wedding. A thousand responsibilities entail in a daughter's wedding.' Alice, when you have such a fine Father in law, what's my worry? Now, smile because I have good news for you. In today's mail, perhaps, there a letter for you. Alice, someone far away…is waiting for you, weaving dreams. Go on, fill in the colours." Daniel left his niece to her thoughts and she took her letter. She lay awake in the room that she and Cynthia shared that night, reading it to herself. It read:

_My dearest Alice,_

_It's four in the morning and I've no sleep._

_I reached the office before anyone else today. But it's another matter that I'm not able to do any work. But I put in lots of hard work matching colour schemes for each outfit we'll were for our wedding, reception, and dinners. I had coffee after coffee to stay fresh, but the only things that have remained fresh, are memories of you. Alice, I can't tell the source of this enthusiasm, but I'm propelled to achieve in to prove myself worthy, for your sake._

Alice turned away from the letter with a huge smile on her face.

The phone rang loudly the next day. Alice answered it.

"Hello," Alice greeted, knowing it was Jasper.

"Guess what happened, just guess. Half an hour ago, we were in a meeting, me, my brother, the managers," Jasper told her, "A Japanese multinational cooperation has offered us a deal, a new line of business. It'll be a great thing for our organization. They want us in Tokyo next week with the project reports. My brother is busy with the clients from Switzerland and Dad is out of station, so who will be the one to go? So, I said, 'I'll go!' I'm off to Japan next week and there's lots of work to be done, no time to talk, bye." Jasper hung up. Alice smiled. He'd called her and she was proud of him for taking care of this business deal.

The next day, the phone rang again and Alice knew it was Jasper. She answered it.

"Hello," she greeted her fiancé.

Jasper was silent.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"At today's meeting…"

_Flashback_

_Jasper entered the meeting room and got down to business right away. _

"_The project report will be ready in three days, so let's book flight tickets for Monday. I'm thinking, Ms. Alice…" Jasper voice trailed off as his female colleague turned to him a small smile. Edward had a smirk on his face as he watched his brother. "I mean, Ms. Alison, it would be nice if you and Mr. Carson would join me on this trip. Edward, is it necessary to send the papers to our auditors in Forks…I mean Fairfield?"_

"_No…it won't be necessary, Jasper," Edward replied._

"_Yes, of course. Excuse me." Jasper stood up and left the room._

_End Flashback_

Alice laughed.

"You're laughing! I'll never talk to you again," Jasper told her as he hung up. He wasn't really mad at Alice, he was just annoyed that he messed up in the meeting.

Alice just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	9. Fixing

AN: Alice and Jasper confess. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Fixing

The next day, Alice and Cynthia were walking home from college and Alice was telling Cynthia about her last call with Jasper.

"Oh Alice, you've gone and upset him. Call him and fix things," Cynthia told her as she handed her a quarter for the phone booth.

Alice entered the phone booth and dialed Jasper's number.

Jasper picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello," Alice greeted him. Jasper sniffed. "You've been drinking iced water, haven't you?" she chided.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm coming to see you."

"What?"

"Yes, right away."

"Stop." Jasper stopped on the stairs. "It's a big project. Is that why you're afraid?"

"Alice, if I don't succeed will it affect your love for me?" Alice smiled.

"How can you not succeed?"

"In legal matters, business, I never had an aptitude. Everyone seems to be more experienced than I am…more capable."

"You'll surely succeed."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know you and you never give up."

"You know me better than I know myself."

"I'll pray for you." Alice believed in God just as Jasper did, so to say she'd pray for him was a big deal.

"Say it again."

"I'll pray for you."

"I leave in three day and I'll be gone for one month, which means no phones calls, no chatting on Facebook, and no letters. So, be prepared."

"I accept. Anything else?"

Jasper didn't say anything. A man came up behind him and said, "You're here? Everyone's waiting for you in the meeting room."

Alice had heard the man speaking. "Go…I love you dearly." Jasper smiled widely as he hung up. That had just made his day and had given him the confidence boost he needed. He ran up to the meeting room and at the same time Alice walked into the church and prayed for Jasper's success. Jasper's presentation ended up being a huge success. Even Edward looked impressed.

A few days later, Alice was awake at such a late hour. It was the night Jasper was going to leave the country. The phone rang and Alice answered it.

"Hello," Alice greeted Jasper.

"Awake…at this hour?" Jasper asked, he was at the airport getting ready to leave.

"I have the right."

"Waiting for someone gives such pleasure?"

"That only a woman's heart would know. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes. Once I'm there, I think I'll grow a beard for people to take me more seriously."

"That won't be necessary."

"Can I shout?"

Alice lay down on the couch and giggled. "Of course."

"I love you!"

Jasper left that night for Japan.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	10. Plans

AN: Edward plans a surprise for Jasper. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Plans

Daniel entered the house, a few days later.

"Victoria, Almira was the place to go, we got the musicians and the confectioners, the same confectioner that you prefer. Everyone will arrive two or three days before the wedding. Imagine in less than two months, Alice will be a bride," Daniel told her. Victoria had her back to him and the expression on her face said that she didn't like that very much.

Later, Alice entered her Aunt's study.

"You wanted to see me?" Alice asked.

"Yes…sit," Victoria told her. Alice shut the door behind her and came to sit by her Aunt. "Look, very soon you'll be married, you'll enter another family. That will be your home. As we all know, your Uncle is very attached to you. Obviously, when you leave, he will miss you dearly. So, it's time you began to distance yourself from him. When your Uncle goes out, Cynthia can give him his coat, no?"

"Yes."

Later, Alice was ironing the clothes and Cynthia was watching her.

"Why ask me to give Dad his jacket?" Cynthia asked.

"Because I wish you would," Alice replied.

"No, because Mom wishes it." Cynthia looked annoyed. "Alice, just because you're getting married, doesn't mean you need to break all bonds. It's your home no more, is that what you're implying?"

"You'll be taking care of all these things after I'm gone to Washington."

"Yes, but after you're gone, Alice. Why now?"

"Because, while I'm still here, my little sister must pick up everything from me. Grab Uncle Daniel's coat from the closet over there. It's time for him to go to the church." Cynthia took the coat and went downstairs. Alice watched from the upper railing.

"Dad," Cynthia greeted her Father.

"Cindy? How come you've brought my jacket?" Daniel asked.

"Alice is ironing clothes."

"Okay."

Upstairs, Alice watched the display. She missed giving her Uncle his coat.

Victoria approached her niece.

"Alice, the books from your schooldays are in the room that you and Cynthia share. Select the things you want to take with you to Washington, the rest we'll have to get rid of. Cynthia needs more space in the room to herself."

Later, Alice was sorting through all of her books. She had four stacks of them so far. She pulled a book filled with drawing out of her draw and opened it. The first picture was one of her, Cynthia, her Aunt and her Uncle. Alice had drawn that when she was a little girl. She closed the book, put it on a pile and looked at her desk, on it sat a photo of Jasper. Oh, how she missed him.

The next day, Alice was in the college office, picking up her transfer papers.

"Here you go Alice, your transfer papers to Washington," the secretary told Alice as she handed her a few sheets of paper.

"Thank you," Alice replied.

Alice walked home and was a few metres from the door when Cynthia came out.

"Alice, come quick! It's a call from Washington!" Cynthia told Alice.

Alice gasped and ran inside.

Daniel was on the phone. "Edward, my heartiest compliments! One second, one second," Daniel turned to Alice, "Jasper's Japan tour was a great success." Alice smiled. Daniel continued talking to Edward. "Edward, tell us more."

"Mr. Brandon, you can't imagine! Jasper has outdone his peers. He's closed the deal early, so he'll be back by the morning flight," Edward replied.

"He's returning tomorrow?" Alice looked hopeful. Cynthia smiled at Alice.

"Mr. Brandon, I have a request. We'd like to have Alice with us, when we receive Jasper at the airport tomorrow. Jasper would be happily surprised."

"Certainly Edward. Alice and I would be happy to share your joys."

"I'll send the car tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	11. Washington

AN: Alice's visit to Washington. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Washington

The next day, the Cullen family's Mercedes pulled up in front of the Brandon house.

Daniel greeted the driver and then called, "Come on Alice! Your ride is here from Washington!"

Alice appeared on the balcony and smiled before racing down the stairs and out the door.

Meanwhile, Jasper was on the plane, trying to enjoy his flight back. However, his mind was on Alice.

Everywhere he looked, he saw Alice's face. He mistook the flight attendant for Alice and a young Asian woman for her as well. He was left embarrassed both times. He just couldn't take his mind off of Alice. He even pictured Alice and him on the flight, her head on his shoulder, while they slept. His next hallucination was of Alice's Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. He woke up and realized it was all a dream. The wedding was four weeks away and he just couldn't wait until then.

Meanwhile, Alice was in the Merecedes, enjoying some of the sights of Washington.

Now, Alice was at the airport. Edward offered her coffee, but she declined. Her eyes kept falling to the flight listings. Bella wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a knowing smile. The two of them laughed.

Jasper's plane landed and he got off and saw his family waiting for him. Renesmee noticed her Uncle approaching them.

"There's Uncle Jazz!" she announced.

Alice looked up and smiled. Bella stood in front of Alice and stepped aside for a brief moment, then quickly stepped in front of Alice again. Jasper saw Alice and froze. He then tripped over the luggage cart. Bella dragged Alice out to the cars. Jasper looked at his family again and this time only found his niece, brother, Mr. Brandon, and Father waving. Jasper waved back.

"The entire office has come to congratulate you son," Carlisle told Jasper as he hugged him.

"Hi Dad," Jasper greeted him, before turning to Daniel, "Mr. Brandon."

"Congratulations," Daniel told Jasper.

"Edward, has Mr. Brandon come alone?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Yes…were you expecting someone else?" Edward asked.

"No."

"Let's go home then," Carlisle told his sons.

Everyone went out front and Jasper got into the Mercedes and looked to his left. He found Alice sitting there. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He got out of the car and turned to Bella.

"Bella, is that really Alice?" he asked. After his experience on the plane, he wasn't so sure.

"Touch her and find out," Bella told him.

Jasper got into the car again and slowly reached a hand over to Alice. Bella shoved him into Alice through the open door. The two lovers laughed.

"I can't believe this!" Jasper announced when the family was on the road. The Mercedes held Jasper, and Alice in the backseat, Bella in the front seat, and Edward was driving. "When did Alice come? When did you plan this?" Jasper asked.

"It was his idea to ask Alice over," Bella replied as she looked at Edward.

"What an idea, Edward!" Jasper began to ramble, but Edward stopped him.

"Stop, first let's return to the house and then you can engage in polite conversation with your fiancée," Edward told Jasper. Alice laughed silently throughout the exchange.

"Indeed. Indeed, oh I love this!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Joker," Edward said under his breath, before speaking in a serious, normal tone, "Dad is throwing a party at some to felicitate you and also because Alice is here for the first time."

Later, the Cullen family's front lawn was decorated and filled with guests. Carlisle introduced some of his friends to Daniel. Alice walked out of the house wearing a red dress. Bella was with her. Alice looked nervous. Photographers snapped pictures of her. Carlisle took the microphone and went to stand next to Jasper, "Friends, I'm on cloud nine. My son has achieved this on his own merit. The glow you see on his face is nothing, but the reflection of my heartfelt joy." Everyone applauded. "For his success and my joys, the credit goes to someone, who is visiting us for the first time…my new daughter in law." Carlisle gestured to Alice and Daniel smiled at his niece. Alice smiled as well. Jasper sat down next to her.

Later, the party was over and Alice was serving Carlisle, Eleazar, and Daniel.

"When it comes to eating, Daniel is very bashful," Eleazar told Carlisle.

"More, pastries for him then," Carlisle told Bella.

"No thank you," Daniel replied.

"Daniel, we know it's your favourite. Alice, serve there. You cannot refuse now, my daughter in law is serving you."

Daniel looked at his niece and was surprised. His little niece was all grown up now. Alice gave him his favourite pastry and set the dish onto the cart near the table.

Bella walked outside with Jasper.

"Dad, how about giving Alice a tour of the house before she leaves?" Bella suggested.

"Sure, take her," Carlisle replied.

"Come Alice," Bella told her. Bella took Alice inside and Jasper followed.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please<p> 


	12. Talking

AN: Some romance and Alice realizes her Aunt's true resentment of her. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Talking

Jasper and Alice entered his bedroom. It was large compared to the room Alice shared with Cynthia in Forks.

"Alice, after our wedding, this will be our room," Jasper told her. The room had a TV, computer, a king sized bed, two armchair and a loveseat in the center, two armchairs near the window, both facing a table with a chess board on it, a full body mirror, and a walk in closet.

Alice looked around in wonder. Her eyes fell on the large bed. She sat down on its edge and looked at the nightstand. There were photos of Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Renesmee, another woman, Victoria, Daniel, and Cynthia.

"Who's this?" Alice asked as she gestured to the unknown caramel haired woman.

"My Mother, Esme, she died years ago," Jasper whispered.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said nothing as a=he sat down next to Alice.

"I took the pictures of your Aunt and Uncle in Odessa, especially for this night stand," Jasper told her in a happier tone, trying desperately to move the conversation away from his Mother, "You know Alice, sometimes I think_" Jasper noticed the change in Alice's expression, "What happened?"

"Nothing. So, what were you thinking?"

"Must we always and only talk about how I feel or what I think? What you think and feel is important as well. We're companions, Alice."

"While I was serving my Uncle today, I got so emotional. I had to hold back tears." Jasper knelt in front of Alice and took her hands in his.

"I brought you here to show you my new computer, writing table, without a thought that your writing table, your computer, even your surname you'll be leaving behind for my sake."

"For _our _sakes." Alice placed hand on his.

"Alice, I've just decided! Every year, we'll spend one month in Forks. If anyone ridicules me for living with my in laws, I don't care." Jasper flopped down on the bed. Alice laughed. "I hear in the countdown to the wedding date, girls go crazy about losing weight?" Jasper dragged Alice to the full body mirror. "No crash diets for you, ten-fifteen here or there is no issue," Jasper told her. Alice laughed and turned to face Jasper.

"Can you imagine what will happen when you arrive at the hall to wed me?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"The bread is likely to get burnt in the homes of those living near the hall."

"Why?" They were inches apart now.

"Every girl will be out on her balcony, trying to get a look at the groom." Jasper would have kissed her right then, had there not been a knock on the door. It opened and in came Renesmee with a giant teddy bear. Jasper sighed quietly, he loved his little niece dearly, but in that moment, it killed the mood.

Bella came in after her daughter and pulled her out of the room before turning to Alice, "It's time to go, Alice."

"Yes, Bella," Alice replied.

"Bella, two minutes, please," Jasper requested.

"All right, but make it quick," Bella told him.

Bella and Renesmee left, shutting the door behind them.

Jasper took Alice's hand. They were inches apart again. "Alice, my heart knows, I don't want to let you go. I want to show you around Washington, to take you places with me, but we'll wait as even you consider it proper and in a way, what's proper is so right. The night you enter this room as my bride will be so right that the moon, the stars out there will come down to witness our union and they'll carry our legend to every couple who marries after us. On our perfect night, let only the moonlight shine, upon the world's prettiest girl, who by then, will be mine, forever." Jasper caressed Alice's cheek. He then embraced her. "Is it true, Alice, that you will always be so close to my heart?" Alice nodded. Am I really going to be the lucky one, you'll gift your days and nights to?" They embraced for what felt like an eternity and then they headed outside.

The Mercedes had been packed with some things from the Cullen family.

"A few things for you, a few for the household," Bella told Alice as she hugged Renesmee, "Give it to Victoria, she'll understand."

"Sure, Bella," Alice replied.

Carlisle, Daniel, and Edward walked over.

"Return to us soon Alice," Carlisle told her, "this household, all of us here…are waiting for you."

Jasper began to speak quietly to Eleazar, "Mr. Denali, isn't there a custom to escort the lady?"

"Should be…shall I ask your Father in law?" Let me_" Eleazar was cut off by Jasper.

"No!"

The two men chuckled.

Jasper leaned in through the window of the Mercedes. "Mr. Brandon, this is a DVD of today's party, it's for Mrs. Brandon and Cynthia."

"Jazz, isn't, Mr. Brandon getting late?" Edward asked his younger brother.

"Yes." Edward walked away. "Turn the air conditioning vent sideways, not a direct blast." The Mercedes began moving and Jasper walked away.

Daniel smiled at him.

The next day, Alice and Daniel were back in Forks and Cynthia was watching the DVD of the party, while Victoria did laundry.

"Mom, look, Alice's looking so radiant," Cynthia told Victoria. Victoria glared at the TV screen. She walked into the main room.

"Victoria, I was listing the items, we'll give to Alice, the things she'll need, clothes, jewelry, and listen, half the jewelry I retrieved after I paid my brother's debts goes with Alice," Daniel told Victoria, "Give it to me, I've got to get it polished."

Victoria went to the cupboard and opened it, she then had a thought and pulled out Alice's jewelry for her wedding. "There's no need to give away old jewelry. Here's the jewelry Mr. Denali made for this wedding. This is enough," Victoria told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you didn't notice, that diamond set is worth millions? Your darling niece was made to wear it by her in laws for the party in Washington. If she doesn't wear your jewelry worth some thousands, her beauty won't be marred. Leave the old jewelry for Cynthia."

"Victoria, don't forget, that jewelry belonged to my brother. Not mere ornaments, they're symbolic of his blessings for Alice."

"What he pawned was his! What we retrieved, belongs to us!"

"Is Alice not one of us?"

"I've said what I had to say!" Victoria went back to folding laundry. "You're going overboard with this wedding. About the jewelry, if you force your whim, I'll have nothing to do with this wedding!"

"Victoria, in this family we have two daughters and they have equal rights to all we have. And Alice is my elder daughter, whether you like it or not."

"Then so be it! Here's the jewelry and here's the keys! Do what you want!"

"Victoria!"

She stormed out of the room and ran into Alice, who was pulling a suitcase. It opened to reveal various items.

"Sorry, Aunt Victoria, these are some gifts from Washington, if you'll take a look_" Alice was cut off by her Aunt.

"I know! Your in laws are filthy rich and you needn't rub it in my face! Show it to the one who ought to know! I've nothing to do with this wedding!" Victoria stormed away leaving Alice looking upset. The next day, everyone was at the hall, preparing for the wedding. Alice and some of her friends were in the main room, helping decorate.

"So Alice, you haven't told us anything about your fiancé. What's he like?" Alice's best friend, Rosalie Hale asked.

"Well…" Alice went into a deep description of Jasper, "…and he's got some nice friends. I'll introduce you."

Rosalie squealed.

Meanwhile, Daniel was walking with some men to the main room. "The florist will arrive from Washington tomorrow at ten o'clock by train," Daniel was saying, "Get to the station to bring him here." Eleazar pulled up in a car outside.

"Eleazar, welcome," Daniel greeted his friend.

"I'm here now, what can I do to help?" Eleazar asked.

"Your presence is enough."

"I've brought Alice's wedding dress, Bella ordered it after she and Alice looked at a few." Eleazar pulled out a garment bag from the car. "Here you are." Eleazar handed the bag to Daniel as the clock struck eleven in the morning. "Two days from now, as the clock strikes this hour, you'll be giving your daughter away." The two men chuckled.

Later, Alice had returned from the hall and found her Aunt reading in her study. Alice hesitantly entered.

"Aunt Victoria, these are the keys to my cupboard, there are a lot of things inside that Cynthia could use," Alice told her Aunt. She set the keys down on the table. Alice walked to the door, but then turned back. "Aunt Victoria, if I've ever done anything to hurt you, then please, forgive me."

Victoria said nothing. Alice looked upset as she continued walking to the door.

"Alice," Victoria called. Alice turned back, looking hopeful. "Before you leave shut the door," Victoria told her niece, not even looking up from her book. Alice backed out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	13. What Could Go Wrong?

AN: This is the biggest and toughest scene for me to write. I really hope I did a good job. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

What Could Go Wrong?

At the Cullen residence, Jasper was getting pestered by his younger cousins.

"Hey, hey, I promise, you'll meet her soon," he told them.

Bella walked over to his side. "He's right and if you don't settle, you won't get to meet Alice."

The young children settled right away.

In the meantime, Alice was getting her hair done at the house.

Later, Jasper was in his room, trying on his suit, while Bella packed for the trip to Forks.

"Is this alright?" Jasper asked as he examined the suit in the full body mirror.

"It's the fourth time you've tried it on. Hurry, and finish packing or else the groom's party will leave without the groom," Bella told him.

At the same time, Victoria walked into the room where Alice was situated with her female cousins and they were all working on Alice's hair, makeup, or nails.

"Come and sit with us Aunt Victoria and we'll do your hair for the wedding," one of the cousins to her.

"I can't sit for very long," Victoria told them bitterly.

Alice looked hurt. She later went to the church to pray for the success of the wedding, Cynthia, Eleazar, and Daniel went with her. While praying, Alice had to hold back tears.

"Daniel, the prayer has begun, but I don't see Victoria," Eleazar told his friend.

"I'll fetch her," Daniel replied.

Daniel walked across the street to the Brandon home and looked up to find Victoria sitting near the window.

He went up to their room and found her massaging her knee. Victoria was getting old and had a constant knee pain.

"What is it? Is it the knee pain again?" Daniel asked, before pulling out a bottle from the night stand, "Here, massage it with this." Victoria turned away from him. He set the bottle on the night stand. "Victoria, you didn't even look at Alice's wedding dress, I said nothing. You didn't participate in any part of the wedding preparations, I said nothing. But, Victoria, tomorrow…tomorrow, Alice leaves this house forever. Tomorrow morning the groom's party will arrive at the door of the hall. Give the bride a happy send off, Victoria. You know this as well as I do, that if Alice is denied your blessing then it won't be a happy send off for her. For once, forget all else, for the sake of Alice's happiness. Let her depart with the belief that her Mother has blessed her way." Victoria didn't look happy as Daniel went on, "All her life, she has yearned for that smile of yours. It's for the child's joy, even if we do something we dislike, we won't lose face. But why the resentment? Is it because she isn't your daughter?"

"It's better that you don't hear the reply," Victoria replied bitterly. She stood up and was about to walk away, when her knee began to hurt again.

"Remember Victoria? Whenever your knee was in pain, it was Alice giving you a massage."

"Enough."

"Today, you refuse to acknowledge her, but when she leaves us, you'll cry the most." Daniel stormed out of the room, leaving Victoria to her thoughts.

That night, Alice stood out on her balcony, watching the activity on the street below. The poor girl was lost in thought. She wanted her Aunt's love so desperately that she actually imagined Victoria coming up behind her. Alice looked at Victoria and was about to hug her Aunt when she was snapped back to reality. She fell against the door and then ran to her bed and began to sob into her pillow.

Meanwhile, someone had left a candle burning in a room down the hall from Alice and the curtain was blowing over it. The curtain ignited and flames began to travel around the room.

Mr. Green came to check on the supplies, which was being stored in the room where the candle was. He opened the door and his eyes widened. "Fire!" he shouted. The smoke alarm hadn't gone off yet. Mr. Green ran through the rest of the house shouting, "fire!" Everyone ran to the nearest exit and Victoria came downstairs and she turned to her husband, "But how did all of this_?" she was cut off by Daniel.

"Ask questions later," he told her as she headed outside with Daniel, "Get out first!"

The fire department hadn't arrived yet, so people were trying to douse the fire with buckets of water. Daniel and Victoria could only watch in horror as their home burned. Then Daniel noticed something that shook him to the core. Two very important people were missing.

Daniel turned to Eleazar, "Eleazar where are Alice and Cindy?"

"Alice and Cindy…?" Eleazar asked. He looked around frantically.

"Someone save the bride!" a woman shouted.

"Alice!" Daniel shouted.

Alice, who had been sobbing in her pillow this entire time, looked up, alerted by her Uncle's cry. She looked in the mirror in front of her and noticed the flames through the windows by the door.

She gasped. How on earth was she going to get out? The door was blocked by flames as were the windows and the balcony was far too high to jump from. Alice looked around frantically. She could die here.

Daniel had gone back into the house and managed to get upstairs.

"Alice!" he called.

"Uncle Daniel!" Alice replied.

"Don't panic!" Daniel told her, "walk to the door!" Alice did as she was told. "Stand back!" Daniel told his niece.

He kicked the doors down and entered the room. "Quickly, we need to get you out of here!" Daniel told her. He then noticed Alice's wedding dress on the bed. It was still in its garment bag. "Your wedding dress?" He grabbed the dress and managed to save it and Alice. The two made it outside and Alice was enveloped into the worried arms of Rosalie. Everyone was inside the church across the street.

"Thank God," she whispered.

"Where is Cindy?" Victoria asked.

"She must be inside the church_" Daniel was cut off by Victoria.

"No she isn't…go find her!"

"Cindy!" Daniel called. He went inside the burning house once more. Alice looked around outside for her cousin. "Cindy!" she called. Alice was getting worried. Family members were bringing things out of the house, trying to salvage what they could. "Cindy!" Alice called. Mr. Green approached Alice. "Mr. Green…Cindy?" she asked hopefully.

"I've no idea, but listen…I think I saw her going up the stairs," Mr. Green replied.

Alice ran into the burning house. She ran past her Uncle who shouted, "Where are you going Alice? Stop!"

Alice ran upstairs and didn't listen to her Uncle's cries.

Daniel made to go after Alice and almost did, but he slipped and fell down the stairs. Eleazar found him.

"Daniel! Daniel!" Eleazar cried.

Meanwhile, Alice had made it upstairs and she opened a set of double doors and called her cousin. Nothing.

Outside, the fire department had just arrived.

Alice looked through a window and found her cousin unconscious in a room. "Cindy," she gasped. She managed to make it inside and shook her cousin awake.

"Alice," Cynthia whispered. Cynthia was coughing a lot because of the smoke. Alice sat her down on the bed for a brief moment and wrapped a blanket around her. The flames spread to the nightstand, which had some fireworks that were left over from the Fourth of July. Alice looked back as she and Cynthia made their escape and noticed the fireworks. She moved quicker and Cynthia did the same. The blanket got caught on nail and Alice couldn't get it loose. She decided to let the blanket fall when she saw the fireworks igniting. The two girls made it passed the doorway and into the hall.

Outside, Victoria and some friends saw the fireworks explode and Victoria's heart shattered.

They gasped.

"Leave me!" Victoria said.

Victoria ran off as the women called her back.

Inside, Alice was still trying to help her cousin out of the burning house. Almost every way out was blocked by flames.

Downstairs, Victoria ran in screaming, "Cindy!"

Some women ran in and tried to get her to go back to the church, but Victoria wouldn't listen. Victoria looked up and saw her niece helping her daughter. She was shocked to say the least. Alice managed to help her cousin down the stairs as Victoria watched.

Alice then noticed her Aunt.

"Aunt Victoria, Cindy is fine!" Alice called. Victoria looked up and noticed a beam ready to fall.

"ALICE!" she screamed.

Alice looked up. She knew that there wouldn't be time to save both her and Cynthia, since Cynthia was hurt and coughing like crazy. So, Alice shouted, "Cindy!" and pushed her cousin as far as she could. The beam fell quickly. Cynthia landed somewhere safe, but Alice didn't have time to save herself as the beam fell.

"ALICE!" Victoria screamed.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	14. News

AN: The super emotional scenes in the hospital. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

News

The ambulance doors opened and a gurney was pulled out of it, a gurney which held an unconscious Alice. A cover was placed over her body to protect the vital organs which here exposed at this point. Alice was wheeled inside. Daniel followed. He had a bruise on his head and a worried expression on his face. Eleazar was right beside his friend. Alice was like a daughter to Eleazar. Alice was wheeling into the I.C.U. and I.C.C.U department.

"Call Dr. Robins, a burns case is here," the paramedic told the receptionist.

Meanwhile, Jasper and his party were getting ready to leave.

Back at the hospital, Dr. Robins had just entered the Burns Care Unit and walked over to his team.

"The patient has severe burns Doctor," a man told him.

"Okay, let's go," Dr. Robins said.

They headed to get changed and Daniel, Eleazar, and Cynthia were seated in the waiting room outside of the I.C.U.

Eleazar and Daniel looked through the windows of the I.C.U. to see what the doctors were doing.

Meanwhile, the Cullens were packing their cars.

Back at the hospital, Daniel was impatient to hear news about his niece.

Cynthia was leaning against the wall in tears. Eleazar noticed and hugged her. He was upset as well. Daniel paced back and forth.

Dr. Robins came out of the I.C.U. "Excuse me…who is the patient's Father?" he asked.

Daniel walked over to him. "Yes?" Daniel asked.

"Please come." Dr. Robins led Daniel away. Eleazar followed after making sure Cynthia would be alright for a few moments. The three men entered Dr. Robins' office. Eleazar and Daniel sat down and so did Dr. Robins. "The patient has approximately forty present superficial to deep burns, third degree burns included." Daniel and Eleazar looked shocked as the Doctor continued, "Luckily her face was untouched." Eleazar looked at Daniel.

"Dr. Robins, tomorrow her groom is arriving. Tomorrow is Alice's wedding," Daniel told him.

"About half her body is burnt, the wounds are deep. A wedding tomorrow is out of the question. Forgive me for saying, but in some cases even families abandon their own, lesser said the better for someone who promised to marry her. Just now, your daughter is fighting for her life. Tomorrow morning, as soon as possible, we must go in for a major surgery. Now if you'll excuse me, I must discuss this case with my team." Dr. Robins left and Eleazar turned to Daniel.

"Daniel, by now Jasper must be starting out, we ought to inform…" Eleazar's voice trailed off.

Daniel began to cry and nodded. Eleazar comforted his friend.

What Eleazar said was true. Jasper was just about to leave with his family. He was outside and inside the phone rang. It was Eleazar. He was pacing across the hospital floor.

One of Jasper's Uncles answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Get me Carlisle Cullen, quickly! Please!" Eleazar demanded.

The Uncle handed the phone to Carlisle and told him who it was.

"Yes Eleazar?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, don't come here now," Eleazar replied as he sat down in a chair. He began explaining to Carlisle about the fire, and the state Alice was in. Shock crossed Carlisle's expression.

Edward walked by and turned to Carlisle, "Dad, what is it?" he asked.

Carlisle explained everything to Edward who went straight to Bella. She was helping Jasper with his tie.

"Bella, one minute," he told her.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

He pulled her aside. The driver was ready to start the car, but Jasper signalled for him to wait. Something was wrong. Jasper looked at Bella. She was near tears.

He walked over to her and looked to Edward first. He remained silent, but gave Jasper a sad look. Jasper grasped Bella's shoulders and gently turned her to look at him.

"What's the matter Bella?" he asked.

Later, Cynthia, Daniel, and Eleazar were all seated in the waiting room of the I.C.U. All three were waiting anxiously for news on Alice. Dr. Robins approached them.

"While we're getting ready for surgery, one of you can sit with the patient," he told them.

Cynthia and Eleazar nodded at Daniel. They knew he loved Alice the most and he was the most worried right now. Not only had Alice been burned badly, but the wedding had been put on hold and who knew what state the Cullen family was in.

Daniel and Dr. Robins made to leave, but Cynthia stopped them.

"Doctor, may I see Alice…even from afar, please?" Cynthia asked.

"Okay, please wait," Dr. Robins replied. Daniel left with Dr. Robins. Little did anyone know that around the corner, behind Eleazar, stood Victoria. She was worried as well.

The surgeons helped Daniel into scrubs and led him into a room where Alice was.

Daniel approached her slowly. A screen was put up at Alice's feet, so that Victoria and Cynthia could see Alice. The surgeon turned on the lights and Alice's eyes fluttered open.

"Uncle Daniel," she whispered, "Is Cindy alright?"

Daniel nodded.

"Nothing can harm Cindy. No fire can hurt Cindy," Alice whispered. Cynthia heard her cousin's words and began to sob. She felt guilty that her cousin got burned because she was trying to save her. Victoria just looked on in despair. Cynthia cried on her Mother's shoulder.

"Tell Aunt Victoria that nothing can harm Cindy. Cindy…Uncle Daniel," Alice whispered as her eyes closed once more. Daniel looked on in sadness as Alice fell unconscious once more.

Victoria left and Daniel exited the I.C.U. only to find Victoria there.

He was surprised.

Victoria began to sob in her husband's embrace.

"Look Victoria, Jasper has arrived for Alice. Look at how beautiful and happy she looks. Just a while now and she'll be gone. Didn't I tell you that you would cry the most?" Daniel told her, "It was her beauty that always pained your eyes, so much so, that you wouldn't even look at her. Look Victoria, for our Cindy's sake, she has sacrificed her beauty. Sacrificed her beauty." Daniel walked away from Victoria and she sank down into a chair and continued to sob.

Later, Eleazar was sitting in Dr. Robins' office.

"Doctor, after the operation, Alice will recover fully, won't she?" Eleazar asked.

"Right now, nothing can be said, it's a very delicate case. There's more to recovery than just the healing of wounds. In such cases, one loses self-confidence and the pain in burning. You and I can't imagine what that pain is like." The doctor left and Eleazar sat there for a few moments.

Later, Cynthia, Dr. Robins, Daniel were seated in a waiting room. Eleazar was leaning against a wall.

"Mr. Brandon, we're all ready for Alice's operation. It's a major surgery. I have informed you of the complications in this case. Your permission is necessary," Dr. Robins told Daniel. He handed the man a sheet of paper to sign. Daniel looked upset. "We will try our best," Dr. Robins assured him.

Dr. Robins left and Daniel went to sign the paper as the clock stuck eleven in the morning. He looked up at Eleazar. Eleazar looked up as well. This was the time Alice's wedding would be.

_Flashback_

_"Two days from now, as the clock strikes this hour, you'll be giving your daughter away," Eleazar told Daniel._

_End Flashback_

Eleazar wished he could take back those words. He had no idea any of this would happen. Eleazar looked on in sadness. Daniel heard a laugh and looked down at the sheet of paper. He saw flashes of Alice as a young girl. He saw her joys and heard her laugh over and over. He had a hard time keeping his hand steady to sign on the signature line. He began to cry.

"Mr. Brandon," a male voice brought Daniel back. He, Eleazar, and Cynthia looked up and found Jasper. The young man was dressed in the suit for his wedding. "I will sign," Jasper told Daniel.

Daniel stood up. Jasper approached him. "The wedding will happen today. Now, at the appointed time, I seek your permission," Jasper told Daniel.

"No, Jasper, your emotions are far removed from the reality of things," Daniel replied as he negatively shook his head. He began to walk away. "You will not be able to see her in pain," Daniel told Jasper.

Daniel walked a few more steps and when he noticed Carlisle.

"The girl in pain is not only your daughter, she's also our daughter in law," Carlisle added as he grasped Daniels shoulders. Daniel looked sad, so Carlisle went on, "The best surgeons in Washington will be here soon." Edward, Bella, and Renesmee walked over to Carlisle's side. "Alice's well-being is now our responsibility," Carlisle finished. He led Daniel back to the chairs. Daniel sat down and Carlisle turned to Edward. "Edward," Carlisle began.

"Dad?" Edward asked.

"Come with me, let's meet Dr. Robins." Carlisle and Edward walked off. Jasper turned to Daniel.

"May I see Alice, Mr. Brandon?" Jasper asked.

Jasper walked into Alice's room wearing scrubs. He was hurt at the sight of her expression. She was unconscious, but her expression was one of pain.

"Alice," Jasper called softly.

Alice's eyes fluttered open. She was surprised to see Jasper.

The nurse subtly left to give the couple some privacy. "Everything will be fine, Alice," Jasper assured her.

Alice turned away from him, ashamed of her current state. "Look what I got you. A ring, for my bride," Jasper told her. Since he couldn't place the ring on her finger, Jasper hand strung the ring on a chain and made a necklace out of it. "It's our wedding day, Alice." Alice gasped quietly.

"Once there was a pretty girl, who had a right to that ring. Today's ugly truth…lies under this canopy," Alice told him without looking at him.

"I'm aware of the truth, Alice and you aren't a stranger to my intentions," Jasper told her, "If you want my love for you to diminish at this sight of you then that is inconceivable, Alice." Alice began to sob quietly. She didn't want to put Jasper through this. She would never be worthy of his love after this. That's why she wanted his love for her to vanish at the sight of her state, but it didn't. She loved him dearly, and he loved her with all his heart.

Alice composed herself as Jasper went on, "You've always prayed for me, Alice, and your prayers were always answered. Today, again, please pray for me. Pray, that I find strength within me, to never let your faith weaken." Jasper looked about ready to cry. A tear fell from Alice's eye. Jasper walked to the other side of the bed to meet her gaze. "You're my companion Alice, my most beautiful one," Jasper told her, "the one who's always worried, lest I catch a cold. One who cares about what I eat, what I wear, more than myself, the one who knows me more than I know myself. On our wedding day, I want from you…a gift. Give me all your pain." Jasper pulled off the scrub cap and leaned toward Alice. Alice sobbed. Jasper looked at her. He opened the box, which held the wedding ring necklace. He pulled it out and made to clasp it around Alice's neck.

"Stop," Alice told him, Jasper obeyed. Alice went on, "For once, take off the covers and look at what I've become."

"My love doesn't deserve this test, Alice and you know it," Jasper told her as he clasped the necklace around her neck. He caressed her cheek.

Daniel and Carlisle watched from the window.

Jasper exited Alice's room and found Daniel, Carlisle, Dr. Robins and his team waiting for him.

Daniel hugged him for a brief moment.

Jasper then approached Dr. Robins.

"Where am I to sign, doctor?" Jasper asked.

Dr. Robins handed him the sheet and Jasper signed.

"Mr. Jasper, in this hospital, so far, we've only seen, brides tortured and burnt for money. Today, for the first time ever, here, we've seen someone becoming a bride," Dr. Robins told Jasper. The doctor placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	15. Surgery

AN: This is the time before, during, and after the surgery. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Surgery

Later, Carlisle and a small group of people approached Dr. Robins.

"Dr. Robins, this is Dr. Johnson, a friend of mine as well as a famous burns specialist and this is his team," Carlisle told Dr. Robins, before turning to Dr. Johnson, "This is Dr. Robins."

"We're here to help you in any manner we can," Dr. Johnson told Dr. Robins as they shook hands.

"You're most welcome sir. It's an honor to have you here. We've a battle waiting to be won," Dr. Robins turned to his team, "Take the new bride to the operation theater, please. Please come, doctor."

Alice was wheeled to the operating theater. Jasper was at her side. They reached the door and Alice was wheeled inside, while Jasper waited outside. The red light went on. Jasper sat down and soon the rest of the family joined him. Eleazar leaned against the wall. Daniel sat with Cynthia, her head on his shoulder. Carlisle paced the length of the tiny hall. Jasper sat with Bella. Her hand grasped his tightly. Jasper was scared and worried, so was Bella.

Meanwhile, Victoria prayed for her niece at the church.

In the meantime, Edward and Renesmee entered the waiting room. Carlisle was now seated in a chair next to Daniel. Edward held out a small cup of tea for Daniel.

"Mr. Brandon, tea?" Edward asked.

"No_" Daniel began, but was cut off by Carlisle.

"We'll share," Carlisle interjected as he took an empty cup from Edward and poured half of the cup's contents in it, "Why are you worrying, Daniel? He is doing the worrying for us. You drink your tea." Carlisle's reference to God put Daniel at ease a little. He took his tea from Carlisle and drank.

The operating theater light went off and Jasper looked up. The doctors came out of the theater.

"Thank you so much doctor. Congratulations," Dr. Robins told Dr. Johnson.

"Doctor, how is she?" Carlisle asked.

"Operation successful," Dr. Robins announced, "After forty-eight hours, when the bandages come off, we'll know the exact position."

"This first battle we have won, Jasper," Dr. Johnson told Jasper. Jasper smiled.

"For at least a month and half, Alice must stay here," Dr. Robins added.

"Doctor, afterwards, she can go home?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, until then, our daughter in law remains in your charge, Daniel. Afterwards, the groom's party will be at the hall. Got to make him through a party, right Doctor?"

"Right," Dr. Johnson replied.

Afterwards, Alice was moved to a new room and she was all bandaged up. Jasper and Cynthia were with her. Jasper was feeding his love her dinner and Cynthia watched in endearment. She could see the love in her cousin's eyes as she looked at Jasper.

Jasper read to Alice as well. Every night, he would read a few pages of Alice's favourite book, before she drifted off to sleep.

One day, Jasper brought something new to Alice. He brought her his laptop and opened a video and pressed play.

On screen, Carlisle was sitting in the yard and said, "Come home quickly Alice, I'm waiting to eat the pasta you cook." Alice smiled.

Now, Bella was on screen. She was walking toward the Volvo. "Alice, come quickly. We'll go to Odessa again."

Edward appeared on screen, "I've yet to read up all the newspapers out there." Bella pulled around so that he was up against the car. He laughed and so did she. "Come soon. We miss you," Bella told Alice.

"Get well soon. Miss you," Edward added.

Now, little Renesmee appeared on screen. She held up a perfect portrait of Alice. "I drew this for you, Aunt Alice," she said as she held up the picture. Alice smiled and so did Jasper.

A nurse walked in with a cart full of bandages and other items.

"Dressing," she said. It was time for the nurse to change Alice's bandages. Jasper stepped outside and Alice watched him go, knowing that he would be back as soon as the nurse left.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	16. The Wedding and the Night

AN: This is the last part of the movie, but it may not be the last chapter of the story, I might write some more. So stay tuned. Oh and the wedding in this chapter isn't in the movie, I had to write it myself. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

The Wedding and the Night

About a month and a half later, Edward was supervising the re-painting of the Brandon home.

"Give it a final coat of paint, thoroughly," Edward told the painters. They had successfully rebuilt the Brandon home and now Edward was making sure it looked good. "Mr. Brandon, the painting is almost over."

"Edward, this has taken up so much of your time," Mr. Green stated.

"Let me know if I can be of any more help."

"By God's grace and your help, everything's like it was before. Mr. Green, begin to make preparations for the wedding. The doctor says, tomorrow we can bring Alice home," Daniel announced.

Later, Jasper was sitting in Dr. Robins' office. It was the day that Alice was going to go home.

"Alice can travel with you to Washington now and you have Dr. Johnson over there. About your married life, there won't be any problems either. But I must discuss this with you, it's a bit personal. Jasper, this grafting treatment, in lay terms, plastic surgery is not magic. With time every wound will heal, but their marks will take time to go. Now, Alice will look at herself through your eyes, Jasper," Dr. Robins told Jasper.

"I know it, doctor," Jasper replied.

Later, Alice felt someone stroking her hair. She awoke and turned to find her Aunt Victoria standing there, smiling. She was shocked.

"She's come to take you home Alice," Jasper told Alice as he grabbed his bag.

"Come home, my child," Victoria told Alice, "To your home...where your Mother lives." Alice nodded and hugged her Aunt. She began to shed tears of joy. Victoria hugged her niece back.

Finally the day of the wedding came and Alice was upstairs in the bridal suite, getting ready. Rosalie and Cynthia were Alice's bridesmaids and were helping her get ready.

"Alice, are you ready?" Daniel asked, knocking on the door. Alice slipped on the necklace that Bella bought with her.

"Yes," Alice replied.

Rosalie and Cynthia went down first. Alice placed her veil over her face and then she too headed downstairs. Her armed wrapped securely in her Uncle's.

They entered the hall and everyone was standing. All eyes were on the bride. Alice looked around. All of the hard work they put into decorating the hall had paid off. The florist did an excellent job as well. The whole hall smelled like roses. Garlands of flowers hung overhead as Alice continued her walk down the aisle.

Her eyes finally fell on Jasper and she noticed how handsome he looked in his suit. She'd seen him in it before, but that was when she was in the hospital recovering from her mishap in the fire. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off her. She blushed. She finally made it to Jasper and Daniel placed Alice's hand in his.

The two walked the rest of the way to the justice of peace.

Jasper then turned to Alice and moved the veil away from her face. He then took her hands. The justice of peace began to speak.

"Firstly, the bride and groom would like to read their own vows," the justice of peace announced.

"Alice, I love you and I know that you doubt yourself because of what happened, but I don't. I, Jasper Cullen, promise to love you for every single moment of our lives together. I love you and I never intend to let you go," Jasper told her.

"Jasper, firstly, I want to thank you. I hadn't expected you to still love me after what happened, but I suppose it proves our love is true. I love you with all my heart and I'll never let a day go by without telling you that I love you," Alice told him.

"Jasper Cullen, do take you take Alice Brandon to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the justice of peace asked.

"I do," Jasper replied as he slid the wedding ring onto Alice's finger.

"Alice Brandon, do you take Jasper Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Alice replied as she slid the wedding ring onto Jasper's finger.

"By the power vested in me and by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper kissed Alice sweetly and the families cheered.

Later, it was the reception and Alice and Jasper were sharing their first dance together. Alice looked to her left and found Rosalie dancing with Emmett. She smiled. She knew Rosalie would take a liking to Emmett once she met him.

Alice turned to gaze into Jasper's blue eyes and he gazed into her green ones. He kissed her lips sweetly again.

A few hours later, Alice was ready to leave with the Cullen family. Cynthia hugged her cousin tightly and cried a little. Victoria walked over to them and handed Alice, Daniel's coat. Alice walked toward her Uncle and placed his jacket around his shoulders. Daniel hugged her gently and helped her into the limo. Jasper got in after her. They didn't leave yet though, they were waiting for Renesmee, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle to get in the Volvo to follow them home.

Carlisle turned to Daniel. "Daniel, I'm not taking home a daughter in law, I'm taking home a _daughter_," Carlisle told his friend.

"Carlisle, when Fathers of all sons begin to think like you, daughters will be called their Fathers' burdens no more," Daniel replied. Carlisle, Renesmee, Bella, and Edward got into the Volvo and drove away.

That night, Alice stood in her new room, which was decorated for this night. Rose petals covered the bed and sweet scented candles were lit. Alice looked in the mirror and saw Jasper behind. His eyes were her mirror now. She would never see herself in the same way again. Jasper pulled a cart in and shut the door. Alice went to sit on the bed. Jasper grasped her shoulders and gently helped her to her feet. She didn't meet his gaze.

"It's dressing time, Alice," Jasper told her. Alice was wearing a shrug, since it was cold outside. Jasper made to take it off her and Alice started to panic internally. She turned away from him.

"I have the right Alice," Jasper told her. She hugged him without a word and let him take care of her. Jasper finished Alice's dressing and then lifted her up, bridal style and lay her down on the rose petal covered bed. It was just as Jasper foretold, the moon shone and the stars came out to witness this night. Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and pulled her close. He leaned down to kiss her. Their legend of love was created in the light of the moon and stars and that legend would continue on forever more. Nothing could keep these two apart now. They were forever united as husband and wife.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	17. Epilogue: Three Years

AN: This is the last chapter. Super short epilogue, but oh well. Disclaimers are obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

Epilogue: Three Years

About three years later, it was Christmas and Renesmee and Annabelle were running around the house.

"Will you two settle down?" Bella told them, "It isn't even nine in the morning yet."

Both girls looked sheepishly at her. Renesmee hugged her Mother.

"Aunty Bella, where're Mommy and Daddy?" Annabelle asked her Aunt.

"Here they come now," Bella told her. Sure enough, Alice and Jasper entered through the front door. They stepped inside and began to take their coats off. Annabelle ran to hug them. Jasper scooped up his little girl and kissed her. She giggled. Alice kissed her other cheek and Annabelle giggled some more.

In the past three years, many things had happened. Rosalie and Emmett had gotten engaged. Cynthia moved to Washington, since she missed Alice so much, Annabelle had been born, and Carlisle had turned the company over to Edward, since he was getting old.

Alice turned to Jasper and they knew what the other was thinking. _Things couldn't be better._

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


End file.
